Reunion
by Sequ3stered
Summary: DISCONTINUED Team Gai fic. Characterization? What characterization?
1. Gai

_Reunion_

A fan fiction by Sequ3stered

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! Nice to see you (figuratively). Let's play a game! Let's pretend the Sasuke running off to Orochimaru deal and Naruto going insane deal did not happen. While we're at it, let's pretend this is not totally A.U. Happy reading and enjoy. (:

**Summary:** Gai's team has grown into 'mature' young adults. One's in ANBU and paints masks, one's a bachelor avoiding his former teacher, and one's a "weapons specialist." When they are reunited, they have only the past in common—but they reminisce about those days.

**Key:**

_Thoughts/Stressed_

"Dialogue"

**Chapter One**: _Gai-sensei_

A sigh of impatience decorated his silent complaints—all of which had settled uncomfortably in his mood. He'd actually been enjoying today, before _some person_ had destroyed his pleasant solitude with a bright and chipper visit. The gate's bell, which was rusty from disuse, had impatiently rung five times before the disgruntled male had roused himself to attend to the maker of the noise.

Moments passed in silence as he gazed blankly at the green-clad man before him. He shivered involuntarily (of course). _God forbid, it's…Gai-sensei._ _Damn. How the hell did he find me? I moved into this mansion deep in the hills and forest to get away from him. He'll just try his hand at…again_. A soothing breath later, Hyuuga Neji pried open the gate, which shrieked at its exercise.

Gai-sensei opened his arms wide, as though expecting an affectionate embrace. _Sorry, Gai-sensei, but I'm not Lee_.

Gai recovered, stood up straight, and yelled, "Right you are! I am Maito Gai, here to save you from yourself! Your modern ideas of not needing someone—it's hogwash! You need a bright, wonderful maiden to soothe your aching heart! You're at the peak of your youth—twenty-two-years-old! It took me a fruitless three months to find you here, in this treacherous land! It's a better hiding place than the last time we had a heartwarming meeting, but don't you think that this place is a bit…intimidating, Neji?"

Hyuuga Neji slammed the heavy barbed gate in his face, enjoying the expression of disappointment and surprise that appeared on his former instructor's face. Through the bars, he asked brusquely, "What do you want?"

"For you to come back to Konoha, what else, my previous, yet wonderful student!"

"I'm in the Fire Country. It's close enough. And you don't need to send any hunter nin after me again because I won't sell the secrets of the Leaf or let people study my Byakugan. Satisfied?"

"What if—"

"If it is for the same reason as last time, go away and never come back."

"What if, young and passionate one, it is for a gathering—?"

Neji blinked. _He's trying to set me up again, is he? He's Gai-sensei, "the Master of Poor Matchmaking Attempts on Innocent Bachelors." Of course this is a ploy to lure me back into a society filled with useless, weak women that Gai-sensei has been dying to throw me into._

"Go away and never come back."

"You'll get to see Lee!" Tears began to flow in Gai-sensei's eyes. "See the wondrous things that Lee can do! Lee, your friend; your old teammate!"

"Go away and never come back."

"You'll be able to feast your eyes on the superb, glorious female Tenten has become!"

"Go away and never come back."

"You can meet ladies! I know when, er, you _visited _last time, you weren't willing, but I know of a few—"

Neji turned around and walked back towards the forbidding place where he made his residence. He made it to the heavy doors, but when he opened them, the zealous ninja was in his home.

Sitting on his couch.

Dressed in one of his robes.

Holding a pipe to his lips as the fire crackled merrily.

… … … … … … … …

Rock Lee woke four minutes before his alarm went off. He slapped it prematurely, wrapped a towel around his body, and walked off to the shower, taking exactly one minute to do so. He had to run out in the nude 180 seconds later to turn off his alarm clock.

As he scrubbed, he contemplated on how his life had changed from just a year ago. Or, rather, how his most important people had changed, therefore changing him.

Staying up for absurd hours to worship Haruno Sakura's ever-so-lovely picture in on his wall and writing her poetry that would never be read had halted when she'd dated and then married her other admirer. Uzumaki Naruto. But, being the graceful loser that Lee was, he had acknowledged their coming together and had given her up to his worthy opponent.

He'd turned to his new love—making new designs for the ANBU masks. Being a primary member and having a connection to the Sixth Hokage, Naruto, he was able to show his efforts to top and get them rejected (nicely).

Also, a within the past sixth months, Gai-sensei had gone on a yet another mad trip tracking down Hyuuga Neji. _I wonder if he's gotten him yet._ Having no one to guide him in the ways of the world when he had questions, Lee remained naïve about many things. The Jounin's influence on him loosened, as he Lee, too, was a Jounin, but Lee still strove to be exactly like him.

Not much had affected Neji; he'd remained as solitary as ever, despite his being less cold and more kindly towards his cousin. His unruffled teammate had first moved away five years ago, without any warning. He'd been dragged back to Konoha by Gai-sensei, who obviously happened to be obsessed with getting Neji married. Neji had then gone away several times, always picking new spots to rest and then pick up and run. Now that Gai-sensei was after him _again_, he doubted that Neji would wiggle through and escape, like the preceding occasions.

And Tenten. His former teammate had become a "weapons specialist," or, basically, a weapon crafter. She made the best in all of the top Shinobi countries. Her kunai were perfectly balanced and sharpened until you could no longer see where the point was; her shuriken modeled so flawlessly that any self-respecting and wealthy ninja used weapons under her name. Of course, every job had its cons; she'd developed an even deeper affinity for all things metal and rarely wore anything that wasn't suited for work. She also avoided social occasions and had scared away any suitors she might have had.

Although they both lived in the same village, she and Lee and not spoken for a long time. They never ran into each other and seemed to stay on opposite sides whenever they were called to a gathering of which they both actually attended. It was regrettable, but he'd adjusted to it.

Other than that…

Lee turned off the taps and shuffled his hair, glad to be alive in the wonderful world.

After he dressed, he went out into the village to get some breakfast (his cooking was as good as his art). When Lee reached the streets, he began to search for somewhere to dine. As his "unique" eyes took in the familiar images, his shocked and astounded body fell on his bottom. Lee hadn't done such as thing since he'd been a mere student. What could have caused such a reaction from the young man?

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

… … … … … … … …

Tenten held out her finger and smoothed it over the surface of a large shuriken. Her eyes expertly searched through the grooves and shiny edges. "Finished! My commission from Kakashi-san is _finally_ done."

She threw off her apron. Tenten sported a stained bandana, a grey tank top, capris with the knees unbearably frayed, and her forehead protector tied around a bare forearm. Her worn gloves sat patiently for her on shelf to her right. Hardly the appearance of a top-notch "weapons specialist."

Tenten began to tidy up her workshop, inadvertently wiping grease on her cheek as she cleaned. She walked away, locking up.

A shadow loomed over her head. "If you want to order, do it tomorrow, when I open."

"You forgot me already, Tenten? You, with a youthful memory!"

"Gai-sensei…?"

It was confirmed with her scanning the man. He still wore that ridiculous jumpsuit and had a flashy smile that Lee imitated often.

"Gai-sensei, how…nice. I thought you were after Neji. Last saw you when you declared this 'would be the last time.' Did you have some sort of scheme in mind?"

The man nodded briskly, cocking a magnificent eyebrow at her outfit. "Well, of course! If I bring him here, and he finds a reason to stay, for old time's sake, maybe, then I can marry him off!"

"Why are you so intent on setting—"

"—Ahem! Oh, my throat, sorry. I found him, anyhow! And—" Gai leaned in, a huge, exaggerated wink plastered on "—he's still single! Just like you!"

Tenten sighed. "Gai-sensei—"

"—What I'm here for, however," interrupted her ex-teacher again, "is your consent to attend a 'get-together' for you, Lee, and Neji!"

"I saw Lee…um…recently. I've been busy; I didn't stop by the other day…"

"He lives on the other side of Konoha. You two are so busy that you haven't really talked for four months, three days, and sixteen hours—and that was only one word each. 'Hi.' How could you!" She didn't bother asking how he knew. "You are a young woman now, Tenten, and it is inexcusable for you to fall into outs with your old teammate! It has to have been at least two years since you two sat down and talked about your lives! The explosion of unhappiness will start when you don't keep in touch!"

"…Okay."

"GOOD! A week from now, on the first of June; the beautiful summer days are coming! At seven o'clock sharp, Tenten. Konoha Park."

She sighed. Just what she needed, another deadline in her life. Tenten turned, her left cheek exposed.

Gai-sensei waved. Suddenly, his eyes bulged in horror, his lips fell, and his hands thrashed about. He got a hold on of one of his wild limbs and pointed at his own cheek, eyes scandalized. "I tried to keep my idea of your outfit myself, but this is too much! Even if you've chosen the strange profession of a blacksmith, you should care for your looks, Tenten! I know a few blacksmiths and they are always impec—"

She touched the oil and scowled.

"I'm a weapons specialist!"

… … … … … … … …

**Author's Note:** This is not going to be a fast-paced fic. It's not going to be super-exciting. In fact, it's really just a nice, slow look at the characters after they've come of age. Lots of flashbacks, references to past events, a bit of humor, some romance. Reviews are welcomed and loved.


	2. Preparation

**Author's Note:** Oh, I know that Naruto/Sakura probably would never happen, but I happen to think that it fits in nicely with the story.

**P.S.**

I came home from school, really in a grumpy mood because I'd spent ten minutes fumbling with my locker until I had realized I had been working on opening the wrong locker. But reading those reviews made me feel really nice, and I'll try to keep them IC, as well as try to keep your advice in mind as I write the new chapter.

**Key:**

_Thoughts/Stressed/Flashbacks_

"Dialogue"

**Chapter Two**: _Preparation_

"Mrph." Tenten rolled on her back, attempting to put the light out of her eyes. "Can it wait?" The sun defiantly rose behind the thin cotton drapes. "Please?" Five minutes later, groggy and miserable, Tenten slapped water on her cheeks and eyes, somehow hoping to shock herself into life.

"Hm…" She pushed her face towel back on its rack, peering at the calendar on the wall with still glazed eyes. She peered intently at the page, trying to decipher the words scrawled under June 1st.

Tenten jerked into reality, eyes finally making sense of the tiny letters. "AH! I completely forgot! Today's the stupid, stupid reunion! …Shit. I don't have anything to wear!" Imagining what Gai-sensei would do to her if she didn't arrive in her best, Tenten rifled quickly through her dresser. As always, she saw only working clothing such as overalls, simple shirts, and tops that she had never really cared for. After throwing a pair of torn shorts over her shoulder, she tackled her nearly empty closet. The only clothes she put in here were the kind that she didn't want to put on by mistake ("nice" items) as she stumbled through the morning.

And its splendid contents:

From three years ago, a simple pair of capris that were made of silk and in mint condition—except for the giant stain on the left back pocket. She'd sat on who-knows-what the third time she'd worn them.

From only two months and ten days ago, a pale green sundress for Sakura and Naruto's wedding. Perfectly spun with light fabric and a thin under dress. If it weren't for the rip in the armpit and the fraying in the knees, it'd be lovely and perfect for this particular occasion. Perhaps playing softball after the reception hadn't been such a great idea.

A few years back, she'd purchased this purple turtleneck. Too hot for the summer. Way, way too hot.

A pile of old clothing from her younger days; Chinese-necked shirts and pants that were still in tip-top condition, from the time where she'd actually cared taken care of her appearance. But they didn't fit.

"I can't put any of this on!"

She had an idea, but refused to stare it in the eye. It was a gorgeously hideous thought; one that forced her insides to shrivel and writhe in apprehension. Almost hissing in horror, Tenten kicked a sock out of the way and made for her bathroom. She was going to have to do it.

Tenten prepared her hair in the buns she never tired of; it was a simple way to do her hair and keep it off her neck. "I'll shower and clean up before I go later," she murmured in explanation to her unmade bed. She shoved on the shorts she'd thrown beforehand and the amethyst turtleneck from her closet. The ninja could bear with being a little hot if she had to go _shopping _in a place where style definitely came before comfort and every false move would be recorded by video cameras. After all, that was what air conditioning was for!

She didn't have to care any other time but where large crowds of people were to gather. Which was why when she went grocery shopping, she went before anyone was awake and when the marketplace's shops just opened. And why she went the long way home, along a secluded path.

But, really, she loathed shopping. Even the dress for The Sixth's wedding had been a gift from her _mother_!

Still, if she had to do it.

Tenten rummaged through her drawers until finding a pouch with emergency money. Shoving the bills into her pocket, she stomped into a pair of sandals and ran out the door with every intention to buy an acceptable outfit.

… … … … … … … …

White eyes opened into the cool darkness of early morning. Neji's feet led him to the lamp, which was flicked on. It wasn't _his_ room he saw once his eyes adjusted.

Gai-sensei had locked him in his house those seven days ago after dragging him back. He tensed at the thought of the method that had been used on him to force him to leave his silent, secluded mansion.

_When he walked in, he nearly died. It must be admitted that the pictures of Gai as he grew from thick-browed child to adolescent to adult were quite…frightening. They followed him as he'd traveled through the rooms. This own thin eyebrows had risen at the sight. He'd walked until Gai-sensei had shoved him gleefully into a door._

_The room he saw was far from bare. It was adorned, not with more images of a young Gai licking ice cream or a Gai flashing a thumbs up, but with pictures of…himself._

_Neji hissed. These were all of him scowling, smirking, or having no expression at all. Either that or it was just a blur of his attempts to get out of the picture. Often, Tenten or Lee had a hold on him to keep him from running away completely._

But the real question we want to ask ourselves was why he was still here, in Gai-sensei's house.

"_Neji! I've locked you in this room so that the reunion will be the first time your teammates see you! They might accidentally glimpse you if you wander about Konoha!"_

_The Hyuuga glared._

"_Well…ah…Neji." Gai-sensei's expression altered swiftly, from kind and cheerful man to solemn. "You have to promise me to stay. And I want you to meet your teammates with an open mind. They may not have changed very much to you at first, but you'll be surprised at how different they are in the little things. I know they want to see you, and you them. This is for your benefit. So promise."_

_He chose not to respond. He'd been planning to depart once left to his own devices. Neji had no reason to see Lee or Tenten. …Well, he _was_ curious, granted, at how they looked, and their jobs, but they might be less accepting of him now that he was older. Besides, he didn't need anyone to be happy._

"_Promise me."_

_Neji didn't want to. He wanted to leave._

"_Neji, are you afraid that they won't like you? That they'll hate you and only talk to you because of their ties to you as teammates? That they'll be happy without you? I assure you that they are as lonely as you, in their own ways."_

"_I'm not worried. They weren't my friends. They were people I had to keep alive to become a Chuunin, and then a Jounin."_

"…_Do you remember the times you had together?"_

_Laughing, eating, defending each other, training…_

"_You don't have to _need _them to see them, you know. You can _want _to…"_

"…_I'll stay." He gritted his teeth. Anything to get these appalling thoughts out of his head. He had _not_ willingly loosened up over the years, but he knew that he had—just a little. And, as an added bonus, he now had a _sentimental_ side._

"_Wonderful!" Suddenly Gai was all smiles and tears. "You've done the right thing! And I didn't even have to bring up—"_

"_I hate you."_

"_Ah, there's only a fine line between love and hate!"_

Just like the one between my fist and your face_, thought Neji._

… … … … … … … …

Rock Lee proudly pushed on his ANBU mask and gulped down the last of his first bottle of water. Seven more bottles were snuggled comfortably in his pack. He was on a mission; a difficult one. He could not afford to be dehydrated. He wanted _no one_ to see his unique face and guess what he was up to. This was a secret mission. An impossible mission. In essence, it was Mission Impossible, and he was off to a most terrifying location. Although he did not know it, at the same time, Tenten was also approaching one of her own worst nightmares.

As his legs pumped him from rooftop to rooftop, people stopped to stare at the blur.

"Mama, it's a birdie!"

"Yes, of course, dear."

"Lee!" The Hokage's wife, clutching a purse and looking resplendent in a white sundress, waved frantically. Her bright locks were yanked into a bun, giving off a sophisticated appearance. Haruno Sakura couldn't have wrenched Lee's heart any more. She clutched her matching purse, looking as though she were off to go on a 'well-deserved' shopping spree. "Where are you off to?"

Tiles were ripped from their places as he forced himself to stop. "Ah…Sakura-san! How did you know it was me?"

"…Your mask is the only one that you've designed yourself." _And Naruto had a hard time letting you do your _own_ mask, I'll tell you that…He came home and ranted about it…but when we went out for dinner…_

Lee stiffened a sigh. She had that look in her eyes; the besotted, dreamy look; she was thinking about her loving husband. He removed it and waited patiently for her attention to come back. "Ah, of course. Is it that noticeable?"

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and made sense of his question with a sheepish grin. "…It's noticeable, all right. So where are you off to?"

"It's hush-hush, Sakura-san."

She automatically assumed the "can-make-Lee-do-anything-I-ask" pose. Eyes widened, hands clasped, lower lip puckered out. "Lee-san…please…?"

Sakura knew that she shouldn't use the fact that he'd been in love her to her advantage, but it was _so_ hard when little things like this came up. Besides, when Inner Sakura was all for it, it was difficult to resist the temptation.

"…I am…I am…"

Sakura waited patiently. She knew that he'd try to resist, but he could never do so for long.

"…I am unable to answer. I can't. My heart beats for itself now, Sakura-san, you should know that…" _Though I've told her such before, I lie every single time I do._

She blinked. Sakura clamped her teeth over the suddenly unmoving lip, closed her eyes, and then breathed in. Expecting the worst—an outburst—Lee cringed.

"Of course, Lee-san. I understand perfectly. I can't beg you to tell me what I want…I'm sorry."

"Oh, Sakura-san! I am sorry! I still like you, as a…friend—"

_What am I saying?_ Cried Lee inside. _I love her, but I cannot say a word. I gave her up to Naruto!_

"—But I no longer am in love with you," Lee finished. He offered a bright smile—or as bright as he could give with the circumstances—and received a warm, friendly-affectionate one in return. His heart melted into gooey little blobs.

"I will tell you what my mission is…"

Sakura grinned. _I knew a heartfelt apology was all he needed._ Of course, she'd been feeling guilty about the manipulating, and her apology was sincere. But she also had figured that Lee would tell her after hearing it. Aw, come on. People in her position would have done the same thing!

"I'm…" He hesitated. "Sorry! I simply can't say the dreaded words!"

"…Can I come along, at least?"

"Sorry…ah, but I want my team to be the first to see."

"Your team! Neji is coming back to Konoha from his running? And Tenten is _actually_ coming out in public for the first time since my wedding? Wow!" Her exclamation was loud and clear. Lee hushed Sakura by clapping a hand abruptly over her lips.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san! Sh! It's not supposed to be common knowledge!"

The kunoichi wrenched free and slapped her palms together eagerly. "Oh, this is wonderful! I've _got_ to tell Ino when I get to her house! She's been kind of down ever since Sasuke…ah…well. I'll see you tomorrow, then, and we can plan out something wonderful!"

_I can't stop her from saying anything to Ino…_Then her later words registered. "What?"

"Oh! It's a _secret mission_, just like yours! I've got to get a new outfit for it…Ino does too…hm…" The pink-haired woman checked that her dress was not flapping improperly in the wind and set off to a rooftop to get to Ino's house as quickly as possible.

Ninjas. They just can't travel like normal people, can they?

… … … … … … … …

First off, Konoha Shopping Center's air conditioning was "under repair." Stickiness coated her body like a layer of butter on bread; thick and oily. Her legs were bare but still sweaty, as inside the building was a thousand, four hundred, and seventy five times hotter inside than out.

Secondly, the clothing was overpriced. Way, way overpriced. Despite the heat, whenever she looked at a tag, she shivered to her sandal-clad toes.

Thirdly, and lastly…she couldn't find _anything_ to wear.

"Ah, Sakura, I know. This would be absolutely _perfect_ for it! What do you think?"

"It's made for a thinner person, Ino."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT, FOREHEAD—"

"NO! I'm saying you're too curvy for it! The dress is for the less shapely!"

Tenten peeked over a rack of clothing. It was Haruno Sakura, hair bunned and attired something she admired profusely but would never be able to wear. Yamanaka Ino stood beside her, long blond tresses loose and straight, down to her waist. Her bang had been clipped down firmly by a few silver pins, and her outfit was amazing. Bangles wrapped themselves around her wrists and ankles, heels lifted her stylishly, and her skirt and blouse were classy, yet chic.

Jealousy tipped itself into her mouth. Then Sensibility knocked Jealousy over, punched the emotion in the stomach, and tossed a few dozen kunai at her feet until Jealousy ran off.

_They've obviously got fashion sense._

…_Dammit, Tenten, why didn't you stay as you were when you were young! You used to be stylish, too. Then you got a job._

"Um…Sakura? Ino?"

Both women halted in their bickering and turned. Ino had been brandishing a hanger with a dress on it violently and now it swayed on its own. It wiggled comically as the females were still and silent.

"Ah! Tenten! You actually came out of your shell! Phew, it's hot! Even I'm hot! How can you wear a turtleneck!"

"Oh, Tenten, you look…How are you?"

"Horrible," she replied. "I have to find something to wear for a…" _It's okay, tell them, or they can't help you._ "…reunion."

"We know about that," they said in unison.

Scowling, Ino added, "Lee told her."

"That explains it…Well, I want some…er, well…"

"Advice?" prompted Sakura.

"Yeah." The brunette shuddered slightly. It was the same feeling as when she looked at a price tag; that she had done something really stupid by coming here.

Ino suddenly dropped the hanger and screeched, "Wonderful! I've been wanting to do this _for years_!"

"Hinata would've loved this," murmured Sakura. She was silenced by sharp glances; one from Tenten, who warned her to shush or Ino would kill her, and Ino, who looked as though she wanted to skin her alive, rip out her insides, and juggle her trachea.

"Ah. I said, I should've shoved this. Into the. Uh. Rack?"

They paused.

Ino went on, dragging Tenten away, picking up clothes as she stormed. Sakura followed, making as frantic of a search.

After several hours of screaming, pouncing, and laughing, they had selected outfits that would be suitable. She was then tossed unceremoniously into a dressing room as Sakura and Ino fussed about makeup options outside her thin door.

Tenten put to use the common sense she had to be able to fit herself into the many holes in a particular shirt. And she used the experience she had from her younger years to be able to fasten buttons deftly.

A glare at the mirror caused an unexpected reaction of hatred. At herself. Tenten emerged stiffly, lips tight.

Ino hastily tucked a the rest of the outfits under Tenten's arm and shoved her back in, eyes crinkling as she realized what a mistake it had been to put Tenten in orange.

Under the excuse that they were going to find more clothes, the best friends tramped out. Sakura couldn't help but giggle senselessly at her friend, who then joined her once they were out of Tenten's hearing range.

"Crap, crap, crap…" She hoisted her orange shirt off, kicked off her tangerine pants, and scowled heavily, twisting the fabric between embarrassed fingers. "This was such a mistake. I should've just stayed home!"

The weapons specialist finally threw on the first things she saw, stomped out, and went looking for her personal fashion designers.

Sakura and Ino were stunned. What had happened to the orange-clad girl who'd looked incredibly amusing?

Tenten wore a short-sleeved navy V-necked top with an off-white cream skirt billowing at her knees. Conservative, but indeed working on the kunoichi.

Once the shopping bag was in Tenten's hands, she declared, "Now, let's get out of here before I _melt_!"

Enough time spent in hell, right?

"Oh, no you don't," screeched Ino. "Shoes!"

… … … … … … … …

**Author's Note:** Tenten gets a lot of parts here, doesn't she? We'll have a lot more of the boys once we get things rolling.

There's a reason why Hinata doesn't show up in this chapter, or the last. Don't worry, she'll make an entrance in person a few chapters from now. (Because the next ones are the actually reunion.)

**Review Answers:**

Magicians of the Yami: Thanks! I hope this chapter is as good!

Farli: You left a lovely review for me, long and nice. That's the way I like 'em. So, I'll give you a long answer.

Yes, Neji wouldn't leave Konoha unless he had a very good reason. These being: Becoming more powerful (getting experience outside of Konoha) and getting away from Gai-sensei. I think the Hyuuga Main House wouldn't be able to stop a genius like him, especially if he got older and stronger as he aged, right? There's more hinting in this chapter about the past. Once I get the reunion of Team Gai going, I'll be able to give everyone flashbacks that will answer the questions of what happened. I'll try not to push too much on Neji as a humor bucket, but there's a lot going on with him that I need to address, mostly _in_ humor.

I think Gai is cool—I'm letting him be flashy, though. In Chapter Two he has a serious moment, but then lapses back into shiny-ness. I'm sorry. It's just that writing Gai like that is just too much fun. Next off, of course, I'll include the Rookie Nine!

I'm sorry about the parts you disliked. I didn't like how some of that turned out, but it was more of other things I was focusing on. Form now on, I'll try not to do the whole "abrupt" lines and etc., but if I do, please do not be angry! Thanks for such a great review—constructive but kind!

koge-pan1: I will continue! Glad you love it! I hope idea that my muses stuck to me turns out okay.

Mister Pineapple: Thank you so much. It means a lot to me that you liked it. Gai's team could very well drift apart; what with Neji not exactly being the nicest guy in the world (even after his fight with Naruto, I doubt that he would be all friendly), Tenten being your obscure anime character (damn it, Kishimoto Masashi, you made her so _obscure_), and Lee being, well…Lee! They could honestly, after becoming Jounin or Chuunin, not talk to each other at all and not stay in touch. Once again, your words made me so happy—I try to be as plausible and original as possible!

Silver Sniper: One word. Cute. And it still made me feel great.

bubblekid: I'll be updating as much as I can with school and extracurriculars, and all. avoids stalker and starts typing as fast as she can

J.P. Yabao: I do try to keep everyone as IC as possible; thank you! Glad that people pick up on that.

AnimeFreakPerson: Feel it in your bones! Ahaha, you made me laugh. And made me very glad that I actually got around to writing this. I will update soon, no worries! Can't get lazy, you know?

WickedFantasies: I'm bringing more! Yup yup…I have to start writing the outline for this fic or I'll never get anything done! D

White Witch: Glad ya think so! Funfunfun to write, since I've never really written any Naruto fics that weren't angsty.

Sweet Anime Fan: Sweet _and_ funny! Yay, I'm actually writing it so that it fits to the genre I'm going for. Thank you very much!

plumwarrior37: People keep telling me to update soon—now I'm really going to have to get down to business! x I'm attempting to keep them as IC as possible while trying to give off subtle changes in their ways. All that subtle change stuff will probably come later, though, because now is still rather like introductions. Or at least I want to do that.

trickmaster: Thanks. Yes, this is going to be a non-action type thing, really, and I want it to be just a good read for when a little happy humor is needed. Thanks again!


	3. Debating and Fears

**Author's Note: **I got a lot of responses last chapter. Hopefully it will keep up, and I will keep writing. Actually, I wrote most of this chapter a few weeks ago—I just never got around to finishing it. :D

I forgot to put in a **disclaimer **before. So here it is: I do not own Naruto or any recognizable characters, etc.

**Key:**

_Thoughts/Stressed/Flashbacks_

"Dialogue"

**Chapter Three**: _Debating and Fears_

Rock Lee inhaled deeply and braced himself. He stood before a large, formidable door. The wood had large, mirrored glass panels sealed into it; he could see his tense reflection, down to his fingernails. He shuddered. There was no one walking on the streets of Konoha at this time; it was too hot and the sun too bold to be traveling outside.

Contrary to the accepted belief, he was not still the melodramatic teen he had once been. Sure, he was still passionate, but not quite as much about what he loved. And he had eased out of his corniness. And, yes, Lee's preposterous hairstyle still perched on his head, and his eyebrows were no thinner, but he'd grown taller and built his body back up after the operation until his muscles rivaled Gai-sensei's (which were quite defined).

People had long ago decided that Lee was only brawn (his taijutsu) and determination. Basically, everyone thought he was stupid—at least compared to Neji. Actually, he was quite intelligent. He could analyze situations as well as any other and had an excellent memory—he could remember the number of bricks on a wall from a different village—if he had counted them first. Lee still felt as fervently as he had before, but directed his passion into different spheres or kept it to himself. His self-control had gotten much better, and his view of what was acceptable and not.

His overly emotional speeches cut themselves short (except for the times where he was extremely flustered) and he said what was needed without too thick of embellishment.

…Though what he did say he exclaimed loudly; not many noticed the change.

When he'd seen Gai-sensei in the marketplace a week ago, he'd completely forgotten what he'd become over the years and had embraced his old instructor with tears.

But now that it was over, his facial expression twisted dramatically. It was fear. Cold fear that had him clasped in its clammy fingers and squeezed perspiration from his pores.

_Maybe I should go back,_ thought Lee. _Maybe it isn't a good idea._ "And maybe it is," he murmured. "Maybe. But what if they don't like it? What if…"

A sharp detour took him into a very different place: Konoha Park. Trees, benches, and, of course, a generic fountain in the middle. It wasn't romantic at all, with its greyness and uncompromising coldness. And yet Lee sat on it, noticing it had been here that his heart had truly been broken for the first time.

_Lee shrugged off the emotions on his shoulders, beat them back with a laugh, and stepped forward._

"_Sakura-san."_

"_Lee-san! How are you?"_

"_Why…why did you ask me to come here?" His thoughts hadn't settled since her hurried telephone call. Perhaps this was it. His chance. She'd always told Lee that she did not like him romantically, but now…maybe…_

_The emotions came back, clamoring and loud._

"_I have to tell you this face to face…it is…too personal for anything else. It will impact us both a lot."_

_He gulped. Perhaps…now…he could bring it out in his flak jacket pocket. A few months ago, upon walking by the engagement ring store, Lee had decided to check it out. After a few minutes in there he knew he had to buy one for the future. It had been expensive, but worth it. It was a promise that someday he would give it to someone. At the time, he'd thought it would be Sakura. He always had it… just in case._

_Sakura squirmed nervously. Would he take it well? After all these years of her scorning him, surely he felt his love wane for her. She hoped so. Maybe he would love her still, maybe he would hate her forever. But she had to tell him._

"_Lee-san…I…I…"_

_He slid his hand into the pocket, waiting for the magical words. Despite what Sakura thought, his affection had never wavered a millimeter, no matter how many times she snubbed him, or how brutally. Lee was in love; pure love._

"_I…I'm engaged to Naruto."_

_His heart skipped a beat and he froze in shock. Slowly, one hand trailed from his open pocket to his side, eyes stiff and unblinking. Finally, a gasp. "What!"_

"_Lee…I'm sorry if you…um…are hurt. Please…please don't be angry with me." Her emerald eyes scrunched to create a barricade for the tears that were struggling to burst through. She couldn't stand him mad. She also couldn't bear Lee hating her. Just the thought of it had her beginning to cry._

_He paused. _He_ couldn't stand _her_ sad. He took a deep breath and slipped on an expression of glowing happiness. "Oh. This is great! Congratulations! Ah! Lucky Naruto and you! Wonderful match indeed!"_

_The pink-haired maiden blinked, the liquid spilling quickly from her twin pools—not for the same reason as before, though. "You…think so? Truly…Lee-san? You are over me? You're not in love with me anymore! You'll give me up to Naruto?" Her questions were hammers battering his poor heart and attempting to force answers out of it._

"_I did already," he said simply. _

_He closed the pocket on his jacket…forever._

"_Oh! This is perfect!" She squealed and threw her arms around him. She squeezed and unintentionally rubbed her cheek into his chest. "You don't know what a relief this is! I was _so_ worried I'd lose you as a friend!" Sakura released Lee and treated him to a smile of such gratitude and friendly affection that he almost choked on his next words, which he was obligated to say._

"…_I…hope you two are happy." He swallowed bravely. "When is your wedding?"_

"_Six weeks from now!" Now that her apprehension had been killed, she was as bright and blithe as an engaged woman could be. "We're going to have a week-long honeymoon and—"_

"_I'm sure it will be superb," he commented agreeably. Inside, his heart broke._

"_Oh, of course! Thank you, Lee, for slashing my fears! I'm so glad!" The expression she wore was so lovely that he couldn't take her happiness from her. Never._

"…_Don't mention it." _Ever_, he thought._

He reached out into the water, feeling its coolness seal soothing thoughts into his sticky fingers. The heat touched his arms and sank in, attracted by the sadness pouring from his pores along with his sweat.

"I can't give up. I have to go through with it! I must complete my mission."

The birds, drowsy with the heat, asked in chirps what he was talking about.

"I must get my hair cut."

… … … … … … … …

Hair wet from her shower and a robe rightly wrapped around her person, Tenten was greeted by the impatient glares of her friends. "What took you so long!" shouted Ino. "We're not here to wait for you to relax in the shower!"

Tenten looked down at her poor, bruised feet—aching after tedious hours of shoving her feet into different heels from hell or pumps that made her feet pump.

"Sorry—"

The wind was punched out of her by Ino's shove. She tossed her into a chair and turned her away from the dresser mirror. Immediately, the woman began to rub lotion into Tenten's face, ordering her to do her own arms and legs at the same time.

"I don't think—"

"That's right, you don't think," said Sakura soothingly. "We do it for you today." Her tone was smooth and soothing; her year coaxing her academy students to do as she asked had not gone to waste—Tenten subsided to muttering and obeying. Haruno Sakura was not employed as such any longer; since her marriage, she'd given up on the slightly unexciting job and had devoted herself being as much of a help as possible—assigning missions for the new teams.

How she loved the looks on their faces as she informed them grimly that they were to pick up litter around the trees. Sakura wrote speeches for her husband, cleaned their home, and pored over all the paperwork he was supposed to do. She organized meetings and knew all the gossip when it happened. Sakura even went on missions from time to time. Her intelligence had not been forgotten. She was still known, not like Shikamaru, as a genius, but as an amusing person to ask advice of and help for difficult questions in virtually any subject. She had not a strategically strong mind but a mathematically sound one.

Presently, she did not feel like a normal housewife. Although life as a teacher had been a good experience, the monotony of every batch bored her. Not a Sasuke or Naruto in the bunch; just chipper girls and brassy boys who were adored by those same girls. Not her cup of tea. Life as the Sixth's assistant and a woman handling questions from anxious teens to harried strategists unable to figure out the answers to their statistical problems was quite fun. She always had someone to talk to, as well as time to herself, and never did she get the same response from the teams she arranged missions for. One day, she might go for being a Jounin, and then a Jounin sensei, but until then…

"I _like_ thinking," grumbled Tenten, for all the world an annoyed seven-year-old who'd been cheated out of her recess to do extra jutsu practice.

"Stop talking!" The lovely blonde gripped Tenten's chin firmly and complained, "Why do you have to _move_ when I'm comparing colors?" Yamanaka Ino yanked top of a lipstick. She held it against the backdrop of her victim's lips, eyebrows raised drastically. "Geez! You'd think she'd never put on makeup before!"

"Not true," came the retort.

"STOP MOVING!"

As the kunoichi rubbed color into her eyelids; Sakura moved on to her toes. Ino applied makeup skillfully to her lips, Sakura was busy with her nails. Ino did all else to her face, Sakura tackled her hair. Soon her best friend joined her as they prodded, brushed, combed, and commented.

"Your hair is long."

"How long's it been since you cut it?"

"I don't think we have to do anything with it…If she leaves it down…"

"Yeah, especially with that new outfit. This is good."

"Okay…can I get dressed now?"

In response, Ino nearly kicked her into the bathroom with her new clothes.

Emerging, Tenten looked better than she ever had. The subtle makeup applied accentuated rather than stood out; clothes casual, yet fit for such an occasion. Not to mention stylish.

Too bad she didn't look like this all the time. Her general appearance was not even remotely close.

"You used to be a train wreck, but…"

Sakura and Ino nodded in approval.

"We are so good."

… … … … … … … …

"I will do this!" On the other side of the mirrored glass, he was clearly discernable, but the hairdresser attempted to ignore him as she smoothed a thick paste into her patient's hair. Lee touched the knob hesitantly and then drew his hand back quickly.

"What if…this venture turns this hair into something…terrible?"

"Anything you do to your hair is better than that…"

Chuckles were heard.

"What! Who are you?" He turned, but was unable to sense anyone around him besides a woman cuddling her infant and throwing him irritated glances for yelling and upsetting her son.

He stiffened. "My hair isn't that bad."

"Yo."

A man popped into view from overhead, and Lee's ninja senses finally picked up on his footsteps as he ambled. Had Lee been in Jounin mode, he should've been able to notice the other man on the roof, but Lee was too preoccupied to pay attention. And…well, this man waving at Lee was one of the greatest ninja in Konoha.

_Kakashi-san—Gai-sensei's eternal rival_, he thought. "Kakashi-san. Are you telling me to do it?"

"Do what?" he evaded easily. Although he'd aged nearly a decade (a decade take a couple years) his looks betrayed little. The mask covered any laugh lines that may have appeared; his hair had been silver to begin with; his eye was as optimistically curved as usual. Daily training of his body had kept him fit; A-rank missions had sustained his ninja skills, and eating healthy had locked his youthful appearance in place. Still Hatake Kakashi had his "modern" answers, cheerful voice, and lithe movements.

After all, he wasn't middle-aged yet…but, as his former students liked to comment, in the homestretch. He was only in his mid-thirties. That wasn't old at all, was always his retort. And it wasn't.

Digressing.

"Get my hair done!"

"…Who said anything about hair?"

"Didn't you!" Now Lee understood why his teacher had been so frustrated with this Jounin. Well, he'd never really been on the receiving end of Kakashi's vague insults or comments.

"I don't remember." The fabric about his mouth stretched—he was smiling sheepishly. The corners of his eyes bent to further show the emotion.

Lee gritted his teeth, sucked in air swiftly, and exhaled heavily. "Okay. Should I do it?"

"…Hm…difficult question…I don't know."

Smoke poured out of Lee's ears.

"…But I think that you should find something to model your hair after before doing it and see if it matches you, perhaps in a jutsu."

With this wise advice, Kakashi meandered away, whistling.

Rock Lee scowled. He couldn't even _mold _chakra! He smoothed his irritated into complacency and retreated. He wouldn't change himself for his team! They wouldn't care about his looks, would they?

… … … … … … … …

The Hyuuga patiently folded his pants and tucked them into one of his duffel bags. He'd refused to unpack into the drawers and closet provided for him—it wasn't like he planned on staying after that day. After selecting an equally unremarkable pair of light pants suitable for the sweltering weather, he pulled out a plain white polo. He still wore bandages about on side of his body—one arm and one leg—but somehow it was less noticeable when he wasn't doing battle. His Konoha forehead protector was tied over more bandages, which hid his unpleasant seal. His long, dark locks were fashioned in the same style as they always had. It was tradition for him.

He dressed without a sound.

Neji was quiet in his fashion sense, one might say, and that reflected his inside. Cool, silent, and contemplating. One could see that he liked nothing of interest to others and didn't care. His build was that of a toned fighter. His facial features were, as always, handsome, but in a distant, rather intimidating way. His ivory eyes were as unsettling as usual. Manhood had claimed him in its most emotionless way.

Despite the fact that Neji enjoyed making people nervous and being as sarcastic as possible without seeming interested, he did not like association with others. At all.

Which was why going to this _reunion_ displeased him so.

"_Hey…do you want to go eat or hang out since we're done early?" Tenten, still girly at that time, waved at a ninja whose back was turned._

"_No."_

"…_Sure know how to make others feel like they're wanted." She shrugged off his brusque response and went for Lee. Sure, she would be laughed at if she was seen with this dropout, but being lonely would surely be worse. Wouldn't it?_

_She debated with herself silently as Neji took to the high road. He had no regrets about leaving her there alone. Why would he? She was insignificant. At least that dropout boy was determined to beat him and kept him occupied for a minute or two—she was nothing and no one._

Everything about him proved that he'd never been one for friendship or socializing—not since he was four years young.

"Are you ready? You're to leave now!" Gai-sensei shoved his head into the room after a short knock.

It was most reminiscent of a parent telling their child to get up and go to the academy. However, rather than complain like an adolescent, Neji nodded curtly.

"I'm ready." His words were slow and measured. "I'll be leaving right after I come back for my things tonight."

"If you plan on leaving, you may. But you might change your mind."

"When I lose to Lee."

Gai shook his head and dragged him out the door.

… … … … … … … …

Rock Lee approached each other at the fountain that he had been at only hours ago. The filled his lungs. He wore a dark blue version of his old body suit and had donned his flak jacket. He looked the way he normally would, albeit the fact that he was not smiling. Actually, he had no expression—somewhat reminiscent of Neji.

The Hyuuga approached him soundlessly. Gai had dropped him off and left him at the gate after forcing him to renew his promise of keeping an open mind.

Rather than say anything, Lee decided to listen. His old teammate's breathing was regular, but there was no rustle to indicate that he had turned to look at him. Neji seemed to be avoiding his direct gaze. Lee followed suit.

Tenten appeared, having defied Ino and Sakura's orders by using ninja skills to jump here. She flapped her skirt down and dusted off imaginary particles on her blouse, never glancing up.

Slowly, the trio locked gazes and filled their eyes with each other.

… … … … … … … …

**Review Answers:**

Silver Sniper: I'm sorry! I completely forgot! ; I changed it right after I saw your review! Thanks! I hope it's funny. Next few chappies will border on more serious-ness and flashbacks to explain their pasts, or what they were doing for the past few years.

Frontier of Darkness: She is very OOC, I think, but I so wanted to portray her older self this way. Y'know? Just one of those urges? SasuHina? Hm. If I can still write it or fit it in, yes. D

ranchan: bows Thank you SO much! I feel honored and very happy. I will attempt to keep them as IC as possible, although I might get a little overboard with Tenten because, since she's such an obscure character, she doesn't exactly have a specific one.

blarghish: Thank you! Your review cheered me up about how pathetic my attempts at humor are. D

Magicians of the Yami: I will keep going, and thanks! D

bubblekid: Well, your review made MY day! D I'm excited too! D Hope you keep reading!

hikariko: You say SasuHina like it's a bad thing! XD Well, I'm sorry that I didn't update that quickly! My apologies!

trickmaster: Thank you very much for the nice comments! Feedback is AWESOME. I'll try to keep it up!

Farli: Ah, I think I've mentioned before that I LOVE long reviews! And wordiness is not a disease. We writers all are infected.

I'm trying as best I can to leave bits and pieces of Neji's past around, but you won't be seeing much until next chapter of what he's been doing. Actually, I have nothing planned about what he's been up to, so that should be a challenge.

I labored over the lee and Sakura part to keep it _just so_. It was weird, but I just _had_ to write scenes of them together, because it's just so…heart wrenching, no? Thank you for the nice words about the shopping parts; putting a girl whose fashion sense died years back with two fashion fanatics is always a treasure.

I am sorry I don't have anything else interesting to say! I thank you very much and hope you continue to enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it! You're very professional about your critiquing, which makes me respect you a lot. D

jazzywolf: Thank you; I do try.

ani05tersrVIP: I appreciate your comments and you make me GLOW (well, not really). I heart ya and hope you get a new chair. Tenten, Neji, and Lee together always make a good read, eh? D

Firefly-Queen: I hope the rest is as great or better than my start! Thank you so much! D

X-Mirai-X: I would ask for their advice! Dang, I would probably need it in her shoes! XD Thanks for the review! Continuing as I can!

Sumi Lys: Your heroin, eh? xDDD I am, if I can muster up the idea of where to stick that in! Thanks!


	4. The Reunion of Team Gai

**Author's Note:** It's been a while (that is what we call an understatement) since I've updated. Sorry. I had a lot going on. But I'm back. I'm sure I've lost a heck of a lot of readers. But what with school blowing in my face and all that other great stuff, I didn't make time for this. I am glad that I've gotten a chapter up, finally, and hope you like it as much as I do. Onward.

**Key:**

_Thoughts/Stressed/Flashbacks_

"Dialogue"

**Chapter Four**: _The Reunion of Team Gai_

Tenten was the first to smile. "…So, how are you guys?"

"Fine, thanks," Lee said stiffly. He seemed somewhat ill-at-ease; his movements were jerky, like a puppet controlled by a novice. He didn't know what to say to her. They lived in the same village, for heaven's sake! And yet he could not form a sentence in which he could express the emotions building in his throat and chest. Lee was too apprehensive of how they would see him. Generally, this would not be a problem, but this was like the first time he'd ever met them.

There was an expectant pause where the obligatory response from the last member should've gone. But it didn't.

Instead of prompting, as she would've done years ago, back when they were a team, Tenten closed her mouth and scuffled her shoes.

The air was tense, silent, and wary. After a minute or two of this uncomfortable setting, Lee spoke up.

"How have _you_—"

"How fun," said Neji suddenly, his voice perfectly even, "would it be to be dragged across Fire Country to attend a stupid reunion with people you don't even want to be around?"

_Always the cold tongue_, thought Tenten.

Even Lee, his old rival, couldn't even make a retort to the blunt insult. He clamped his teeth together.

"This is hopeless," continued the Hyuuga. "Go home, you two, and let me leave."

_What would Gai do?_ Lee's brain began to whirl.

Abashed, humiliated, and teary-eyed, the female turned. Her team didn't like her anyways…

"Neji, you kidder." Lee stepped forward briskly and slapped him on the back. "You were always gruff when you were excited!"

The young man, taken by surprise, was now the speechless one.

"How are you, really?"

"Horrible."

"…Why are you here if…if you don't want to be? I mean, Gai-sensei couldn't have made you if you really didn't…want to." The voice was soft and bitter. Tenten had not taken lightly Neji's primary response.

He ignored her.

_Neji sat across from Gai, staring him down. The thought of Gai rummaging through _his_ closet to find _his_ bathrobe was most unappealing. Unfortunately, the proof was there—his teacher in one if _his_ robes, puffing imaginary smoke from a pipe, and comfortably lounging in one of his armchairs. _

"_What. Do. You. Want?"_

_Gai chucked the pipe behind him and smiled gently. "For you to come back to Konoha, Neji. It's high time."_

"_No. Leave my premises immediately." Although the Hyuuga knew these words would have no effect whatsoever on Gai-sensei's resolve, he had to keep his face._

"_Your team has slowly fallen apart. Tenten is a recluse and fashion impaired, Lee, my prized student, scarcely knows what he's doing with his life because of the tragic wedding of his love. Of course," added Gai, "he's happy outside, and tries his best, but my poor Lee has nothing to live for! If you can't come back and bring them back together, we're all in trouble. Rumor has it that the biggest war is coming. If we've any chance to go…it's now."_

"_And you want your team to help out Konoha, is that it? I'm sure. If there were any signs of a war, I would've seen it."_

"_You've been locked up for years. How could you know?"_

"_I just do." _

"_But go…because…not because of that. Because your team…you know, well…"_

_Neji scowled at Gai-sensei and turned away scornfully. "What?"_

"_She needs you."_

Tenten persisted, voice cracking slightly as her annoyance grew. "What's wrong with you? You're so aloof now; it's worse than when we were a team!"

"Sorry." Neji strained to ask a question on his own. "So what have you been up to?"

"I'm a weapons specialist, as you may know."

Lee shot forward, eyes twinkling. "I am Rock Lee, the Head of Jounin Special Missions!" Neji was not surprised. "And also the Head of the ANBU Art Department!"

The Hyuuga arched an eyebrow. He asked quietly, "There is an art department?"

Tenten grinned slowly. "Sure. Naruto-sama made that division just for the 'Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha.' Lee's very happy with the progress."

A smile chipped away at his solidly serious visage. Taking it as a hint to continue, she added, "Though I'm sure those he's been 'commissioned' to make masks for are less than overjoyed."

Neji finally smirked. "Such a nice thing to know; things haven't changed much, have they?"

"They have changed."

"But not everything."

She digested that.

Lee, tired of being left out of the conversation, struck one about the Hokage and his wife.

He could bear with the pain, so long as their conversation would flow… "So, did you hear about Naruto-kun and Sakura-san?"

Tenten gulped. "Lee…you don't…you don't need to—"

"Actually, tell me about it."

The brunette glared at Neji, her cheeks coloring slightly in anger. Already had she allowed this buffoon to talk as though they were mere insignificant underlings; to hurt Lee more? She couldn't let him. Again she was consumed in bitter fury.

"No need, no need," she chimed in quickly; angrily. "There's absolutely _no need_ to go into that! Haha, just know that they got married, you… you… _Neji_." Having thus insulted him in her own, different fashion (she hadn't been able to think of anything worse than _that_), she turned away.

Rock Lee shook his head. "No, no, Tenten, it's okay. I want to tell him all about what's happened while he became a hermit." Before Tenten could argue, he shot right into an explanation. "See, Naruto-kun liked Sakura-san for years, really, poor Hinata-chan, really…anyways. Okay. Naruto-kun liked Sakura-san, and Sakura-san liked Sasuke-kun, but as you know, Sasuke-kun went off to Orochimaru and after the big fights and everything she stopped. So they married, are in love, and happy.

"As for Sasuke-kun, he went off on his own adventures." Lee paused, sorted the events out, and was about to continue when—"OUCH!"

Tenten shoved past Lee, silenced him with a pinch, and said, "Why don't we hear about what you've been doing?"

Neji ignored her.

Tenten, to fill up the stony silence, began her own tale, "I just finished a great commission for Kakashi-san. I've created a technique where when you throw it, it doesn't just have seamless air-cutting precision, but—"

Neji said brusquely, "I trained."

Tenten and Lee exchanged relieved looks, and turned attentively toward their former teammate, who seemed to have nothing else to say. Wrapped in this awkwardness for a few more moments, they looked uneasily at the ground.

_GRUGUGRGRUUUUUMMMBLE._

"What was that!"

Lee's cheeks flushed pink. "My…my stomach!"

The female ninja nearly slapped herself in the face, resisting only with the thought of what Neji would say if she did. "Why don't we go somewhere and eat?"

"Please?" begged Lee, wide eyes fixed pleadingly upon the other man's face.

Tenten gripped her creamy skirt tightly, knuckles whitening. _This is so bad…this meeting went so badly so far…damn it…_ She wished with all her soul that he would accept and they could be happy once more, together; the three of them.

The Hyuuga stared intensely at her, eyes scrutinizing every ounce of her outfit, hair, and face, as though memorizing her. "…Fine."

Lee punched the air triumphantly, kicking and flipping and dancing with glee. "YESS!"

… … … … … … … …

"Ramen? _This_ is your idea of food?" The Hyuuga was disgusted. He'd always avoided eating here before; now should be no exception. He loathed "fast-food." It was beneath him and quite unhealthy. To mask his initial repulsion, he added spitefully, "For anyone who desires to be as powerful, eating such fat-filled foods is unthinkable."

"I didn't know the great Neji was so afraid of gaining a couple extra pounds," snapped Tenten viciously.

Neji found himself grasping for words behind his unruffled exterior. He finally stopped shuffling for a retort and said nothing.

Tenten grinned—finally, a mark in the old Hyuuga pride! She nearly beamed with pleasure as Lee dragged Neji and her to a table outside, shaded from the moon by an umbrella.

"Hello, I'm Minako!" A waitress approached them, slender legs leading to an amazing body. Her tiny waist miraculously held up pounds of cleavage, sigh-worthy curves, and a brilliant smile. She tossed her long, lustrous onyx locks over her shoulder, dimpling as she winked at Neji with green eyes. Tenten was suddenly very aware of her simple brown hair and boring brown eyes. "How can I…help you?"

Neji didn't look at her twice, merely placing his order and handing her his menu. His eyes didn't stray to her chest, nor to her legs.

Tenten sighed gustily.

"What was that?" whispered Lee loudly. "Why did you sigh? Are you okay!" Now his whisper was a shout.

"Yes, Lee, I'm alright!" she hissed, covering his mouth with a firm hand. Tenten smiled too brightly at onlookers. "Nothing, I've…got…a…stomachache…"

While she assured Lee that a mere sigh did not mean that she was being overcome with depression, Minako had begun to address Neji in a sweet manner, seating herself atop the table.

_I forgot how fun it was to be with my team,_ thought Tenten wistfully. _Lee and I lived in the same village, too…how could I have forgotten?_ She grinned blithely at the green-clad shinobi, very glad to be in his company that night. She then turned her eyes toward her other companion, more than willing to share her sentiment, but…

"I was wondering…there's a fantastic place just down the road…it's a spa…I double as a massager there…"

Minako twirled her hair expertly and leaned over, stroking his collar unnecessarily. Neji brushed her off, eyes unemotional and expression rather bored. He stood abruptly and turned towards the restrooms.

Tenten flushed and turned sharply at the other woman as soon as Neji disappeared. "What are you doing?"

The waitress gave her a syrupy, saccharine smile. "Just talking…"

"I don't think your boss would like it if you approached a customer like that!"

The dark-haired woman's eyes widened sarcastically. "I don't think there's a rule like that. I don't think he'd mind at all, actually." Her tone dared Tenten to interfere any further.

"Well, that's too bad. Because…because…I…_I_ mind!" Tenten stood violently and kicked her chair back, launching it into the dark night with her ninja strength. Unintentionally, of course…

"Tenten, I don't think you should—"

"Shut up, Lee!"

"A ninja, I see," Minako challenged passionately. Apparently this fact did not frighten her. "Well, unless a rough girl like _you_ can get a little…more feminine…" She stared bluntly at Tenten's plain blue top. "I suggest that you _stay back_ and let a_ real_ woman handle these situations."

Tenten's fists clenched. She had spent more of her time than she cared to inside a boiling shopping mall stuffing her feet into tiny heels and suffering humiliation galore at the hands of her fellow kunoichi to look as she did at the moment. She'd felt _pretty_ for the first time in _years_. And this little _woman_ thought she could undo all of Tenten's self-control with a comment about her looks? Well…she was right. Tenten lost all thought of consequences.

"I am letting a real woman handle it! _I'm_ handling it right now, don't you see!" she shouted, fist darting out rapidly. She grasped the woman's blouse and yanked her ferociously. "What kind of woman are you!"

Suddenly, Neji's cool voice layered the scene. "Tenten."

The kunoichi did not drop the waitress.

"Let go of her."

Tenten made one last evil face at her opponent and then dropped her unceremoniously on the ground.

"Let's go, guys," she said quickly, striding from the restaurant.

Lee stood by Tenten's side, wisely saying nothing. He seemed to sense Neji's wintry aura and Tenten's fiery one; he decided to be silent until further notice. But this evening was a disaster. For sure.

After a few minutes of following his furious friend, he was startled to see her crying. She dabbed at her face casually with a metal polishing cloth that she had incidentally had instead of a handkerchief, and in the process washed away all of her makeup. Her hair was slightly scraggly from her fight. She'd left the house a beauty and planned to enter it a wreck.

"I'm sorry, Lee," she whispered. "I didn't mean for it to happen…"

Hunger forgotten long ago, he place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Neji walked behind them. He'd _known_ it would be a debacle. A complete failure to bring them together. And yet, even thinking these smug thoughts, he felt a pang of disappointment. _No, it went as planned. I'll leave Konoha tonight._

But something propelled him forward. He snatched Tenten's ridiculous metal polishing cloth away and handed her his own personal handkerchief.

She blinked. And blinked once more. And then, one more time simply to make sure. "Th…thanks." She wiped her eyes and held unto it, eyes no longer misty with tears, but with thought.

A few minutes of this calmer silence followed.

"Guys…?"

"What?" asked Lee gently.

"I…I want to show you something. Follow me."

So they did; watching her walk clumsily in her high heels but with a grace that seemed to come from her sudden smile. She led them though dark paths and streets that they knew as well as she to her house; a small place that she lived in alone. Tenten fumbled for her keys, unlocked it, and dashed inside.

The men exchanged looks, neither having much to say to the other. Long years, it had been, and there was a bridge that should be walked on before any comfortableness could ensue. But it would be crossed soon enough.

Tenten scurried from her home to hold two things. One she held up for them, leaning in close. "Look…"

But the order was unnecessary; they were mesmerized by the simple photo she had revealed.

Lee had his arm looped around Tenten's shoulders, proudly showing off his green jumpsuit and freshly bowl-cut locks. Tenten, in turn, was grinning widely and had placed a hand on Neji's untouchable shoulder. Neji had a faint smile upon his lips, and Gai-sensei was in the background, leaping furiously into the air.

"We were twelve then…"

Suddenly, it was as if there had been no distance between them for so many years; Neji smirked, Lee guffawed and murmured something about "youth," and Tenten…well, Tenten unfolded the second item she had taken from her home.

"I found this in the mail slot."

_You are cordially invited to the Reunion of Konoha's Best Ninja! _

_Hosted by Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino._

_Date: June 8th. _

_Where: Meet in the Hokage's office for a welcoming._

_Time: Arrive at six o'clock. _

_What: A formal dance and dinner. Come in formal dress._

_Yours truly,_

_Sakura and Ino_

_P.S. If you are unable to attend, we shall be very displeased._

… … … … … … … …

**Author's Note:** Is this fic now kind of AU? I mean, look at the current manga storyline… OH WELL. (: And…no review answers from now on, sorry. I really just want to get the chapters out to you guys.


	5. RSVP

**Author's Note:** I realize I haven't updated in a hella long time. But you know…I am more motivated by long, substantial reviews rather than one-liners. Hint, hint. (: Anyways…here's some more of your _favorite_ Naruto dudes and dudettes. (P.S. This chapter doesn't have any of the fab Gai trio, sorry. But they'll be back!)

**Key:**

_Thoughts/Stressed/Flashbacks_

"Dialogue"

**Chapter Five**: _R.S.V.P._

Haruno Sakura pushed her fabulously pink locks from her sweaty face, blinking slowly through the beads of perspiration that flooded her face. No, it was not the weather that rendered her thus. Stress! It would be the death of her.

"I don't get it," murmured Yamanaka Ino, slapping the table impatiently. "No one at all has responded! Not one R.S.V.P.!"

They were sitting under the large umbrella in an alfresco café, clad in shorts and tight tank tops. Ino had been hooted at twice already. Sakura was well-known as the Hokage's wife, but had also been solicited by a man. He had been dealt with…_severely._ But oh, the flattery. It wasn't as if they didn't enjoy being admired—they _were_ women, after all.

"Maybe it's because they don't want to come." Sakura's mouth twisted fractionally. "I'm not quite sure that I would want to come, either, if I were them. After all…it's been years, and we don't really associate with each other, do we? We don't even know if Tenten's little reunion with Lee-san and Neji-san worked out. It could've been a disaster, and we might just be pressing the wound."

Ino tapped a perfectly manicured finger on her glossy lips, frowning. She pointedly ignored the waiter who was giving her legs a nice, long ogle. "What fun is it to think that? We should be more positive. I'm sure they got off just fine! Don't jinx it, forehead girl! Besides…I think they're just too lazy to reply! I mean, even your husband didn't R.S.V.P.! What's the deal?"

Sakura perched her head in her hands. "I don't know…I brought it up, but he kept…_distracting _me." Her lips spread into a blissful smile.

However, she was soon brought back to the situation at hand by a stinging smack on the head. "Too much information! I do not want to hear about your distractions!"

"Ouch! Tell me you've never gotten _distracted_ before!"

"Distractions aside, honey, your husband sucks." The blonde glared severely at the list before her. "Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-sama, Kiba, Shino, Lee-san, Neji-san, and Tenten. Plus you and me. What is wrong with them? Can't they see a good thing when it sails neatly into their freakin' mailboxes!"

"You forgot Hinata," said Sakura absently, twirling the bendy straw in her lemonade. Silence ensued, thick and obvious. "Oh, I mean…yeah. Whatever." She snapped back to attention. "I guess we're going to have to take matters even more seriously."

"What do you mean? How much more serious could I be!"

"Don't make me answer that. I don't want to hurt your feelings." Sakura avoided looking at her best friend, and instead bit her lower lip to refrain from erupting into unsightly giggles. "What I mean is that we should go to everyone, individually, and you know…persuade them to come!"

Ino perked up considerably, her eyes glittering. "And with the right combination of threats, flattery, and manipulation…I like the way you think, Sakura."

Sakura smiled.

"But of course that must have been my aura rubbing off on you," continued Ino.

"EXCUSE ME! Of course I'm brilliant! _You're_ the blonde!"

"Are you insulting my hair? Because I know you're jealous! At least I don't look like a Q-tip smothered in Pepto Bismal!"

"DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT! LET'S GO, INO-PIG!"

"BRING IT, FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"UGH! OW!"

"CRAP! NOT THIS BLOUSE! IT'S MY FAVORITE—"

"OH NO, YOU DID NOT JUST RIP THIS—"

"WAIT, MY PUMPS!"

Five minutes and many bruises later, the women collected their shoes, torn clothes, and bags and decided to leave the café.

Well, okay, they were thrown out.

Ino dusted off her disheveled skirt. "Brush, please. I can't believe they yelled at us like that!"

Sakura handed her a brush from her handbag, and snapped scathingly, "They're just too conservative! Who cares about the other tables anyway? No one was sitting at them! Oh, yeah. Mirror."

The blonde kunoichi slapped a mirror into Sakura's open palm. "Anyways…what was I saying about manipulation?"

"Who shall we get first?"

Ino consulted her list gleefully and rubbed her hands together spitefully. "We'll show them what happens when anyone ignores an invitation from _us_!"

… … … … … … … …

Chouji couldn't believe his luck. There he was, collecting dust in the corner of his favorite restaurant when someone had sat right next to him! A lady. Haruno Sakura, too be exact. And this brilliant lady was offering to buy him _lunch_.

Could life get any better?

"How've you been doing, Chouji? You look great!"

Indeed, he did. Long ago, as an obsessive teenager, he'd tried everything: diets, special fruit smoothies, and abstinence from anything fatty or junky. Pills, exercise machines; nothing worked. Finally, fed up with his pathetic existence, he decided not to care.

Being fit did not mean being thin; Chouji abandoned his desire to be trim and instead focused solely on being happy. His ninja skills expanded considerably and he was soon a permanent fixture of the judging panel of the annual Konoha Cook Fest. He was as happy as could be.

Of course, now that he didn't care, suddenly he transformed into a heartthrob before everyone's eyes. He was soon much taller than his sensei. His focus on training had earned him a muscular body and broad shoulders. Sure, he carried around some extra pounds, but that was just more to love. His features glowed with contentment. Suddenly, he was followed by many of the female eyes of Konoha.

Then again, he was often left to languish alone as Shikamaru had his own problems. He was found in this particular restaurant, in his favorite seat right beside the window where he could observe the comings and goings of everyone he knew.

Chouji had memorized every nook and cranny and every rough groove in the table. He knew the grain of his seat by heart, and the stains on the window were etched permanently in his mind. He was a creature of habit, and every afternoon found him here, eating or merely contemplating whimsically. The whimsical thinking part came from his association with Shikamaru. That boy's habits were quite contagious.

"Where's Shikamaru?"

"Off…doing something. He went on a mission last night, so I'm guessing he's cloud-watching."

"Is that so?"

Their food arrived, and Chouji tucked in spiritedly, now that he had a companion to accompany him in the fine occupation of feasting.

Sakura checked her watch discreetly. "Hey, Chouji…I have to admit I had an ulterior motive to coming to see you today."

He nodded. These noodles were good. Nothing could disturb him now; no bad news could move him from this little moment of bliss. Yum. It wasn't that he didn't _care_ about whatever the hell Sakura was babbling on about, but…honestly, he was just too chill to be bothered. Even if Sakura looked exceptionally flustered.

"Did you happen to get that little invitation about a reunion?"

A nod.

"So…do you want to come?"

An emphatic shake of the head.

"Why not?" Her patience ebbed. "It'll be fun!"

He slurped noisily. "I'll have no one to talk to." He said it as though it were the most simple thing in the world; as if it were the _only_ possible answer.

The pink-haired kunoichi wanted to kill herself. _And I thought Chouji would be easy to chide into this. I thought he'd be the easiest one!_ "Um…what if Shikamaru came?"

"He already threw his invitation away. He said that it was…uh…'a stupid Gai-sensei-like thing to do' and that you were just trying to 'bring back' your 'popularity' because you were bored. And, frankly, I think he's right. What is the point?"

"Look, buddy! You're going to come whether this is a selfish thing or not! I don't care what precious _Shikamaru_ thinks!"

Chouji's eyes widened slightly. "Look, Sakura, I didn't mean it that way…"

She took a deep, cleansing breath. "What would you say if I knew for sure that Shikamaru was coming?"

"He is?"

"…Er, yeah. I already talked to him!"

"Then I'll come. Are you going to eat that?"

"Uh, you can have it." She dropped a few bills on the tabletop. "Here's the money to pay for lunch. I've got to go somewhere. Nice talking to you."

Chouji took another huge bite and waved her off. No use to say goodbye when there was food to be eaten.

… … … … … … … …

"Ino! We've got a problem." Sakura raced toward her friend, a billowing cloud of dust streaming from the soles of her sandals. She took a shallow breath and gulped noisily. "A huge one!"

Ino jerked her head up, hair flipping directly into Sakura's face. Sakura spat Ino's hair out vehemently, but ignored the golden tresses because of her preoccupation with the dangerous situation at hand. "What?"

She breathed in again. "Well…I kind of told Chouji that Shikamaru was going so that he'd go…"

The blonde kunoichi did not seem at all troubled by this news. In fact, her visage was absolutely gleeful. "No problem, forehead-girl! I can get Shika-kun to go, no problem!"

"Yeah, right. I doubt it!" Sakura's expression screamed skepticism.

Her best friend took direct offense at her scoffing. "Oh, yeah! I BET YOU A DAY OF INTENSE SLAVE LABOR THAT I CAN!"

"What do you mean!"

"If I can get Shika-kun to go with me…then…well, you get to be my slave for a day!"

"Deal. I like my massages with a little oil, by the way!" Sakura shook her head and headed for the Uchiha residence.

… … … … … … … …

The day was a glittering, brilliant piece of wonder; the birds were singing their lungs out, the very air seemed to glisten and glow, and every cloud was a perfect, fluffy cumulus.

_And yet,_ mused Nara Shikamaru, _something is wrong_. He lay sprawled on his favorite hill, his inert form hidden in the embrace of the soft, lush grass and his presence masked by a number of weather conditions that rendered it perfect to be cloud-watching.

But the clouds were _too _perfect. He longed to reach into the azure sky and rip the clouds from their neatly stitched seams. He wanted to tear them, rearrange them, and create something so imperfect that the world would marvel at its limping gait in the sky. The other clouds would be jealous of its different shape and speed. It would take up all the attention in the sky.

But he digressed.

It was in this peaceful place that Ino came storming in, breaking everything that had made it perfect. It was just as well. Nothing like that could last forever.

She was like a raging tempest, stamping and screeching. The other clouds were cowed by her amazingly electric presence. Insults and sarcasm flew as easily from her lips as lightning from a storm cloud. She was the imperfect cloud he'd been searching for, the one that he desired to break the serenity in his life.

Of course, he was just blathering. As soon as the thought drifted from his subconscious, his well-trained impulses rapidly shut it down. No need for that little thought to reach the conscious mind.

"NARA SHIKAMARU! What is the meaning of this! Why won't you come!"

"To what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

True.

"…So? Why don't you ever come by just to say hello? What's with this yelling and screaming…man, women are so troublesome…"

Ino nearly had a corollary right there and then. She _loathed_ that phrase. If anything in the world could make her commit cold-blooded murder, it was that. Instead, though, she collected herself enough to snarl, "SHUT UP!"

"What do you want, Ino? By the way, the answer is no."

"But _wwwwhhhhyyyy_!"

"I have no interest in this little reunion of yours. It's stupid and vapid and it's just a way to get some well-needed excitement and drama into your little life."

She cursed her bet with Sakura. She had better get that oil ready for Sakura's massage. "Listen, Shikamaru, I bet the thought never crossed your mind that maybe…maybe I was just lonely! Maybe I wanted my friends back, instead of the pathetic wave-hello stage we're all stuck at! Maybe seeing Tenten get ready to see her boys again made me want to see mine!"

Angry words spilled from her bitter tongue. "But I guess Mr. Genius never thought of it that way! I thought it would be fun! But your perfect world can't be spoiled with fun, can it!"

He groaned. "Ino, please…"

"Men are so troublesome! When a girl goes through the trouble of actually making and sending an invitation to a party that she had worked so hard to plan, she expects a little feedback, you know!"

Uh oh. Ino felt the tears boil in her eyes. They rolled out in huge gushes, ruining her mascara and spoiling her impeccable makeup. She probably looked like a wreck. Damn! _I hate crying…_

"Fine. Fine! You know what, Ino! I'll go. Geez. I hate women who cry. Stop crying." He reached into his pocket, fished out a handkerchief, and tossed it at her. Then he stood and walked away, muttering about women.

He looked up. The sky was different. A wet wind blew his way, and stratus clouds were filing in, neatly assembled in line behind the cumulus clouds.

Just the way he wanted.

Ino took Shikamaru's spot in the grass and stared at the sky. Tears were forgotten. Only one thought filled her head.

"SAKURA OWES ME A DAY OF SLAVE LABOR! HELL YES!"

… … … … … … … …

_Ding dong._

Uchiha Sasuke was not a social person. He'd never been, and, chances were, he never would be. After all, just because he'd killed Itachi didn't mean that he had a lot of free time. If anything, it made him more brooding and secretive.

What he didn't want people to know was that he was drifting. Without a purpose. All life had been sucked out of him. All he ever felt like doing was going outside, and once he was outside, his sole desire in life was to be inside. Life dripped by, sometimes rapidly, and sometimes so slowly that he seemed to travel at the pace of syrup.

He dragged himself moodily to the door. Nothing interested him anymore, not even the doorbell.

Ugh. Sakura. He'd been invited to the wedding, but had not found the time to go. Well, okay. He didn't want to go. He'd just be reminded of what he'd missed out on while he'd been obsessed with his brother. How nice it would be to be normal.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you're there!"

He did not respond. Instead, he peered through the window to see if she'd left yet. She hadn't. Her bright pink hair was quite noticeable against the backdrop of bleak-looking bushes and a black door.

"Um…Sasuke! Please, open the door!"

Silence.

"I just want to talk, Sasuke…"

He almost said something. But he decided not to. His lips clamped together, biting back any words he wanted to say. Seeing her unlocked a little vial in his heart, the part that wanted to be happy.

"And…uh…okay. I understand. You still don't want to see me. But I want to see you! Well…I know you never check your mail. So…I guess…well, I'd just advise you to check your mailbox. If anything. You don't even have to talk to me. Just…check your mail. I'll be back." She turned around, and walked away.

Sasuke stared at the door for a long time, admiring the black paint and the glossy finish.

Then he went outside to check the mail.

… … … … … … … …

**Author's Note:** Oh, yeah, I realize that my description of Sakura's job a couple chapters back is outdated. But I wrote that before the current manga storyline, so…I guess we can call this fic A.U. Just a little.

And a lot of you guys guessed the SasuHina pairing I had in mind a while ago, but…I decided it doesn't really work. I have no fanfreaking idea what's going to happen with Hinata except that I'll think of something else. All my love!


End file.
